mahoushoujomadokamagicafandomcom-20200213-history
Homura Akemi
" DIE KYUBEY DIEEEEEEE! " Homura is a smart, graceful, athletically-talented girl. Cool if not chilly, her personality even can even be seen in her posture. Her primary ability is to stop time, all her other abilities and attacks seem to come from non-magical items, such as firearms and bombs. Her time manipulation device can also allow her to travel back in time, act as a shield, and seems to act as a limitless storage facility. Appearance Homura has long black hair and violet eyes. She wears a black headband on her head. Before Timeline 4, she had red glasses and her hair was braided. Fans called that version of Homura “Moemura”. Homura's Info *Japanese Name : 暁美 ほむら (Homura Akemi) *English Name : Homura Akemi *Age : 14 (physically) Probably a bit older than 20 (mentally in the main anime timeline) 13 (in Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Different Story) * Height : 159-163cm *Seiyuu : Japanese: Chiwa Saitou English: Cristina Vee Italian: Alessia Amendola Birthday: February 22nd Zodiac: Pisces Blood type: O Official Info '' "With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a Puella Magi."''- Homura Akemi, Episode 5 *She seems to be scary girl, but there are a lot of mysteries surrounding the way she acts. Her fighting style is also unidentified. *Ms. Aoki’s Design Check: A blunt girl. I tried to let this shine through in her design. Her distinguishing point is her silky long hair. *Magical girl outfit: Homura was designed with her personality and combat style in mind. I found her fascinating right away. (Aoki) *The sharp lines of her upper back and jacket evoke her personality. Overall rather monochromatic. Her black tights have a diamond pattern. *School uniform: She wears black tights in uniform too, leaving her overall feel just like in her magical girl outfit. She gives off the air of a silent beauty. *Homura's height range, according to the 159-163cm (5'2"-5'4"). Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown at this time. *According to the Blu-ray episode 2 voice commentary, Ume Aoki found Homura to be the most difficult to come up with an image color but one of the easier ones for character design. *Regardless of her reasons, Homura'a priority is preventing Madoka from becoming a Mahou Shoujo. Since that is not understandable by other Mahou Shoujos or Madoka, she decided to act alone. *Homura is a magical girl from another timeline, as revealed by Kyubey. She knows that Kyubey is behind a sinister plot, and it mostly involves Madoka turning into a magical girl. *Homura's special ability is revealed to be some kind of time-travel, which explains why she knows so much to the point of knowing exactly when and where certain things will happen. This also may be why she can move at blistering speed. *Her house has a wall display of documents relating to witches. *In episode 9, it was revealed that Homura can stop time. However, anyone she touches while the ability is under effect will not be stopped. *According to an interview in Otona Anime Vol. 20, translated by symbv, here is what Gen Urobuchi said on more of Homura's power: "The weapon that looks like Homura's shield is actually a sand timer. When the flow of the sand is blocked, time is stopped. And when there is no sand on the upper part of the sand timer and then the timer is reverted, one month's worth of time is turned back. But before that stage is reached, only time stopping is possible. This means the special power of Homura is the ability to manipulate one month's time's worth of sand in the sand timer. As for the time passed and then turned back, since it was not the focus in this work I did not think it through very thoroughly. I think you can say that the world split up and became parallel worlds there." In episode 11, we see Homura's sand run out in the middle of her fight with Walpurgisnacht, verifying this limitation of her time stop powers. *Homura's backstory was revealed in episode 10. She was a transfer student who was recovering from heart disease. Probably due to her lack of confidence, she was targeted by familiars. However, Madoka (who was a Puella Magi at this time) and Mami save her. During Walpurgis Night, Madoka and Mami die. Homura then makes the wish to re-do her meeting with Madoka to prevent her fate. *Along with stopping time, Homura can also reverse time to before her meeting with Madoka. *Homura, while initially ditzy and insecure, has become very independent and strong during her time traveling. Her cold nature is from her determination to save Madoka after having failed in her mission to prevent Madoka from becoming a magical girl several times. *A previous Madoka was the one to task Homura to prevent Madoka from becoming a Puella Magi. *In the current timeline, Homura fails to stop Walpurgis Night. However, since Ho mura somewhat confessed to Madoka to the time traveling, Madoka creates a new wish to make sure that Homura's efforts weren't in vain. *Homura is the only one that remembers Madoka in the newest timeline. Also, she gains a bow and magical wings. Whether her time-stopping ability remains is unknown. *In the ending, Homura faces off with many demons in a desert. Her wings extend and reflects the universe, full of stars. *Homura uses her magic to heal her heart condition and her eyesight. Gallery ArtWork / Official Homura Chara Sheet.jpg ImagesCA3ZD4RE.jpg 21.jpg 509495.jpg 6.jpg 121149-puella-magi-madoka-magica-puella-magi-madoka-magica.jpg 18.jpg 12.jpg Episodes / ScreenShots Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 11 - Large 12.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 11 - Large 17.jpg Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - 12 - Large 33.jpg FanArts 910749.jpeg 13.jpg 8.jpg 20.jpg Konachan-com-99233-akemi homura-charlotte-kaname madoka-mahou shoujo madoka magica-miki sayaka-sakura kyouko-tomoe mami.png 568626.jpg 19.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 7.jpg 5.png 75FFB6D0-112E-4434-BEDF-3EB924AC63E2.jpeg Quotes "I promise." "I'll definitely save you." "No matter how many times I have to repeat all of this, I'll protect you!" - Homura Akemi, Episode 10 Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Magical Girls Category:Mitakihara's Student